Bobby Santiago
'Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis "Bobby" Santiago, Jr. '''is a supporting character in ''The Loud House, and a main character of its spin-off The Casagrandes. Personality Bobby generally has a relaxed and carefree attitude and is similar to Leni in terms of perception and intelligence. He is an easy-going, kind, and laid back person who enjoys having fun and hanging out with his friends. However, his mood can shift dramatically if he is out of contact with Lori for even a short amount of time, or if he believes that something bad has happened to her. He is also very protective of his younger sister Ronnie Anne, even going so far as to break up with Lori when he heard that Lincoln had insulted her. Bobby is an especially understanding and forgiving person. In "Cheater by the Dozen", he forgave the Loud siblings quickly for falsely accused him of being a two-timer. Furthermore, he is generally friendly towards Clyde, despite the fact that Clyde hates him and often tries to sabotage his and Lori's dates. He has been shown to act a bit silly. In "Undie Pressure", Bobby's answer for being late to meet up at Lori's house is due to him having to wait for a chicken to cross the road. In "Cover Girls", Bobby was unable to distinguish between Lori and Lily while Lily was dressed as Lori, despite Lori being present (although disguised as Lincoln). He was also unable to pick up on Luna's ruse to free Lincoln and Clyde from the Royal Woods Mall jail when she dressed up as their mother, as seen in the episode "For Bros About to Rock". His absent-minded nature can also cause turmoil and conflict. In "A Fair to Remember", Bobby neglected Lori to the point of tears when he began spending more time hanging out with Lincoln that he did with her. A running gag throughout the first season and part of the second is that Bobby has had many different jobs. It is unclear why he has worked so many, possibly for the extra money, or to impress Lori, or perhaps because he keeps losing them. In "For Bros About to Rock", Bobby states that Lori loves a man in uniform. When Bobby and his family moved in with their big-city cousins he began working in the bodega, thus ending the gag. Although generally dimwitted, Bobby has had moments where he is uncommonly clever. He has been shown to have good business acumen for his age, as seen in "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", where he helped his grandfather run the bodega and helped rearrange the store to increase sales. He has also been shown to be capable of coming up with a complicated plan, such as when he thought of a way to make his and Lori's relationship work even after he moves to another city to live with his big city cousins. Appearance Bobby is tall as Lori. He has tan skin, and black hair with a tuft combed upwards. He wears blue jeans, brown shoes with multiple white stripes, a black belt with a gold buckle, and a cream-colored T-shirt under a green unbuttoned shirt. He wears red and white trunks, white and blue sandals, and an orange whistle in Linc or Swim, A Fair to Remember, and Shell Shock. Category:Loud House Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:17 year olds Category:Musicians Category:Black hair Category:Lovers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mexican Characters Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Latin American characters Category:Crushs Category:Brown Shoes Category:Students Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Various Jobs Category:Characters voiced by Carlos Pena Category:Singing Characters Category:Lori's Gang Category:The Casagrandes Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Dark Seafoam Green